coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5700 (25th February 2004)
Plot The next morning, Maya tries to apologise to Dev but he's adamant that their relationship is over. Jason takes the mickey out of Bev's age, unaware that she's listening. Trying to be kind, Charlie tells her that her age wasn't the problem, but he's seeing someone else. Sally asks an unenthusiastic Kevin to sell Rosie's Grease tickets to his customers. Maria and Gail battle over ironing Nick's shirts. Todd tells Sarah that he's going for a permanent porter's job at the hospital. Jason is horrified when Harry and Eileen pretend to be in the throes of a passionate affair. Vera puts the thought in Bev's mind that Deirdre is a man-eater. Bev jumps to the conclusion that Deirdre is the woman that Charlie is after. Dev and Mike discuss Maya - Mike advises Dev that any woman worth having has to have a bit of danger about her. Nick tells Maria that he's applying for a better-paid job. Gail tries to dissuade him. Deirdre takes offence when Bev insinuates she's up to no good with Charlie. Dev is about to finish with Maya for good. She talks him round and he admits that he loves her and needs adventure in his life. She tearfully accepts his marriage proposal. Cast Regular cast *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Maya Sharma - Sasha Behar *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tommy Harris - Thomas Craig *Angela Harris - Kathryn Hunt *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Sunita Parekh - Shobna Gulati *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Harry Flagg - Iain Rogerson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Coronation Street Garage *Victoria Street *No. 6 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *First appearance of both Rosie and Sophie Webster since 2nd November 2003. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev has a dramatic change of heart over Maya's proposal; Bev misinterprets the situation with Charlie; and Sally puts Rosie's career first. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,160,000 viewers (2nd place). Notable dialogue Cilla Brown: "'Ey, I love Grease, me! Go on, we'll have a couple of tickets." Les Battersby: "'Ey, 'ey, I'm not goin'!" Cilla Brown: "For me and Chesney." Sally Webster: "After what you did to Rita? You can get stuffed! I'd rather it were empty than have a pie-faced slapper like you in!" --- Jason Grimshaw: "Are you two... erm, well ya know?" Harry Flagg: "If you mean have we started a relationship, then er... yes, I'm happy to say we have." Candice Stowe: "Aw, that's great, innit, Jase?" Jason Grimshaw: "Yeah, great." Eileen Grimshaw: "Although it's not strictly a relationship. It's more a raw, animal-passion thing!" Harry Flagg: "Grrrr!" Eileen Grimshaw: "Look, I know you don't like to think of your old mum having sex..." Jason Grimshaw: "No, I don't." Eileen Grimshaw: "...but I have my needs..." Jason Grimshaw: "Oh, please!" Eileen Grimshaw: "...and I'm happy to say that Harry is man enough to quench them!" Harry Flagg: "Gladly!" --- Vera Duckworth: "D'you know, she could fill a Sunday paper on her own." Bev Unwin: "Who, Deirdre?" Vera Duckworth: "Oh yes! There's a lot goes on behind them glasses you don't know about." Category:2004 episodes